God Knows OS
by OnlyMisery
Summary: Un hilo y una oportunidad. Cuando creemos haber perdido todo, es cuando nos damos cuenta que aquello que anhelamos esta ahí y seguirá estando a nuestro lado. Ese es el milagro del destino, que oh casualidad en esta ocasion llegara una vispera de navidad.


**Buenas chicos! He aquí con un OS (One-shot) que escribí para una pareja para la cual conocí hace muy poquito, pero ese poquito me enamoró por completo. Debo decir que este es un OS que en un inicio pensaba hacer** ** _songfic_** **pero al final pues no. Es por eso que el titulo es en base a la canción del mismo nombre. God Knows (Haruhi Suzumiya) es la canción en la cual me basé en un inicio. Si gustan les adjunté el link con una traducción que me ha encantado y pienso que les queda genial. En fin, espero les guste y va por todos que les gusta esta ship y vamos por un** ** _happy end_** **que bien se los merecen!**

Era una noche fría en la ciudad, empezaba a nublarse y lentamente empezaba a caer la nieve. Sobre el techo de un rascacielos estaba ella contemplando el horizonte, su rostro estaba serio pero también un poco nostálgico. Tras un largo suspiro volvió la vista hacia el edificio que tenia en frente, en una de las ventanas se podía ver a una niña que estaba sentada en la cama. Pudo ver que la pequeña miraba también a traves de la ventana con una mirada llena de alivio pero también tristeza.

Intrigada ante el por qué la mirada de una niña tan pequeña dirigió toda su atención a sus ojos que comenzaban a humedecerse.  
Y fue cuando vio aquel horror, aquel sufrimiento por el cual pasó toda su corta vida. El abandono, las torturas, la manipulación. " _Diablos… pobre…"_ Era lo único que se le ocurriría decir al poder ver lo que su corazón ocultaba tras esa mirada pasiva pero desbordante de tristeza. Pero entonces otros recuerdos pudo ver, recuerdos de la lucha, sus gritos de ayuda que fueron escuchados por alguien que literalmente arriesgó su vida para salvarle de ese infierno que era su día a día. " _Al parecer, su pedido de ayuda había sido escuchado… que afortunado…"_ pensó aliviada, conocía ya esa clase de historias, niños que sufren vio muchos… pero pocos que hayan sido salvados de esa forma. Al parecer, tenía trabajo que hacer como encarnación del Destino y del Karma. Afirmando su postura tensando su espalda, sonrio de satisfacción mientras seguía teniendo fija la mirada en la niña. Su trabajo de aplicar el karma parecía haber empezado. Pero justo cuando estaba dispuesta a irse, un tintineo la desconcertó, buscó con sus ojos y oídos el origen de ese sonido y lo vio. Un enorme Una guirnalda de color verde musgo que adornaba una ventana algo distante, decorado con unas estrellas de papel dorado y unas campanillas que se mecían con el viento y eran las que había escuchado.

-Vaya, ¿ya estamos en vísperas de navidad?- se dijo a si misma, al parecer sorprendida ya que no se había percatado del paso del tiempo.

Y con ese descubrimiento, se le ocurrió una idea, " _Navidad, la época perfecta para un milagro"_ fue lo que pensó. Siempre quiso hacer algo así para esa época, lo único que recibia eran pedidos de almas que dejaban este mundo en un brote de depresión navideña. Esta vez sería distinto.  
Con un poco de esfuerzo, materializó unas hermosas alas blancas en su espalda, no pudo hacerlas tan grandes debido a que para ello necesitaba energía así que rapidamente las desplegó para alzar un vuelo corto hasta la ventana del hospital que justo se encontraba frente suyo. 

Mientras miraba la nieve caer, la niña sonreía un poco. Era la primera vez que veía la nieve. tan blanca y daba un aire solitario a la ciudad con su caida ondulante y lenta. La nieve, parecía suave, quería tocarla para saber si era así. Pero las ventanas estaban cerradas y aun abiertas, poseían una reja que no permitía que ni un dedo saliera de allí. Quería sentirse liberada y aliviada, pero no podía evitar sentir tristeza y culpa. Tristeza por quienes habían caido en su rescate, culpa por aquel jóven que lo había perdido todo con el objetivo de sacarla de allí. Sus ojos se sentían húmedos, sus labios temblaban. Realmente quería estar feliz de poder salir de todo ese calvario. Pero no podía. Su corazón se desbordaba cada vez más en culpa.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te tiene triste a pesar de tener lo que anhelabas?- escuchó de repente, sorprendida casi cae hasta el otro lado de la cama pero unas manos la sostienen para evitar la caída

-¡Ey! Lo siento no quise asustarte- se disculpa quien la sostiene. Sentándose de nuevo en la cama mira con cierto temor a la chica que ahora estaba frente suyo, justo delante de la ventana que misteriosamente estaba apenas abierta.

-Bueno tranquila ¡no tengas miedo!.Ehm…- la veía desconcertada por igual ya que al parecer, quería que confiara en ella

-¿Qu-quien… eres?- apenas pudo preguntar la niña aun con cierto miedo en sus palabras

Sintió que le miraba fijo a los ojos, unos ojos coloreados de manera dispareja pero que aun así parecían despedir tranquilidad.

-Bueno… no tengo un nombre definitivo pero me gusta que me llamen Luna- se identifica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tratando de transmitir paz, un gesto que la niña entonces reconoció. De nuevo sentía sus ojos húmedos al recordarlo.

Luna no sabía que hacer, si la niña empezaba a llorar muy fuerte eso alertaria a todos y sería el final de su plan. Pero mirandola a los ojos nuevamente pudo ver el por qué de sus lágrimas. Se sintió culpable ahora por haberlo visto… " _Sólo quería que no me viera con temor… al parecer le recordé algo triste"_ Soltando un suspiro tratando de calmarse se dirigió otra vez a la niña sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, no llores ¿si? Justamente vine porque mi deber es devolver las buenas acciones que una persona hace ¿entiendes?-

La pequeña parecía no entender del todo… ¿Acaso era posible? -De-devolver… ¿las buenas acciones?- susurró algo nerviosa

Luna sonrió con orgullo

-Exacto, por eso...ehm… niña ¿no te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre?- preguntó de pronto, no quería incomodarla mas de lo necesario.

Y por primera vez sonrio, aunque fue una sonrisa muy pequeña y sutil

-No… puedes llamarme Eri-

-Bien Eri, no te preocupes yo me encargo, puedo ver que tu destino te tiene guardado muchas cosas bonitas- y agregó para después dar la vuelta y emprender vuelo -¡No te desanimes!- y desplegando nuevamente sus alas, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche y los tintineos de las campanillas recordando las festividades próximas.

Estaba sobrevolando la ciudad, la nieve comenzaba a caer en mayor cantidad y el frío se estaba asentando. " _Ahg… odio el frío"_ se quejaba, pero ese sería su menor problema, ya que en ese momento comenzó a perder altitud. Su energía se agotaba, debía aterrizar pronto.

Con cierto desdén se dirigió a un parque solitario y al ver que no había nadie cerca aterrizó dejando que sus alas desaparezcan. Ahora debía continuar a pie. Mientras maldecía por no tener la comodidad de una vista privilegiada, alguien casi choca con ella porque al parecer estaba igual de sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Ey!- se quejó Luna, ante eso el chico se sobresaltó un poco y apenas se dio la vuelta para mirarle y apenas murmurar " _Lo siento, fue mi culpa"_.

Pero entonces ella se quedó perpleja, no por la reacción sino por ese pequeño instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Al igual que lo sucedido con la niña, en ese instante pudo ver lo que su corazón estaba tratando de apaciguar. Sólo un pequeño recuerdo bastó para deducir qué lo estaba carcomiendo. En ese recuerdo, veía al mismo que estaba en los recuerdos de la niña. ¿Coincidencia? Algo más ocurría, eso solo había levantado cierta sospecha así que Luna afiló un poco más la mirada hacia el jóven que se estaba alejando y pudo verlo entonces. Siendo Guardiana del Destino, _podía verlo._

Un brillante y fino hilo color escarlata cuyo nudo inicial adornaba uno de sus dedos. el hilo seguía hasta donde estaba Luna para luego seguir camino hasta perderse en el horizonte. Luna lo tomó suavemente y usando una pequeña porción de su ya escasa energía lo inspeccionó. Allí estaba… la misma persona de radiante cabello rubio.

" _Oh… pero que historia…"_ pensaba, mientras ataba los cabos sueltos y deducía lo ocurrido. Según los recuerdos vistos en Eri, ese chico rubio la había salvado… pero al parecer perdió dos de las cosas que más atesoraba en ese momento. Y ese chico de cabellos negros con el que había chocado, se sentía terrible por ello… por su rostro podia decirse que se sentía con impotencia.

Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió dar unos pasos y gritarle a todo pulmón.

-¡Oye tu!-

El aludido se dio la vuelta, al parecer estaba a la defensiva.  
Luna dio unos pasos más hasta que estuvo a solo un metro de él. Mientras que el otro había dado un paso atrás… estaba en desconfianza.  
Luna suspiró, no tenía ganas de pelear. Aun casi sin fuerzas podía incluso matarlo pero no estaba por eso. Mas bién, era la clave para su plan.

-En vez de lamentarte y guardar esos sentimientos que te torturan el corazón, bien podrías ayudarlo aunque claro sería con mi ayuda-

Viendo su reacción, podría jurar que había bajado la guardia. Solo un poco, sus manos se relajaron y podía ver que internamente luchaba por si creer o no lo que le estaba contando. Entonces bajo la mirada, su pesimismo usual parecía apoderarse de su ser.

-No creo poder hacer nada, nadie puede hacerlo… además….- se detuvo. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta sobre lo que había dicho después  
" _...y guardar esos sentimientos que te torturan el corazón…"  
_ Sus ojos se abrieron aun más y su cuerpo volvía a tensionarse. Un sonrojo descomunal invadía su rostro cubierto gran parte por su cabello.

-¿D-de qué… demonios estás hablando?- apenas pudo murmurar

Luna sonrió. Amaba esta clase de reacciones, era divertido.

-Por tu reacción sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando…. Tamaki Amajiki- su nombre lo fue diciendo lentamente y afinando aún más la mirada sobre él. Ahora parecía entrar en pánico.

Al ver que el chico estaba en una crisis acerca de cómo debía reaccionar ante eso, sin siquiera hacer caso a su usual pesimismo. Luna siguió hablando, no tenía mucho tiempo y quería ir al grano.

-Bien si aun no sales corriendo entonces escucha, puedo ayudarle a recuperar lo que perdió… pero para eso necesito energía y para conseguirla necesito que de una vez por todas seas honesto contigo mismo y con ese chico... - se detuvo a tratar de recordar el nombre, lo había oído al ver los recuerdos hasta que al fin lo recordó -Mirio.. si.. ese es su nombre si no me equivoco-

-Realmente... es ¿posible?- preguntó Tamaki, su desconfianza lentamente estaba siendo reemplazada por la sorpresa con un toque de esperanza. Si podía ayudarle en algo, realmente sería feliz si pudiera verle sonreír de nuevo como usualmente lo hacía. Ahora sólo podía verlo de rostro serio con una evidente tristeza en su mirada.

-Pero como ya te dije- le recalcó nuevamente Luna con un rostro serio y firme en su hablar -debes sincerarte con tus sentimientos… si no esto no funcionará-

Y entonces vio que desviaba la mirada pensativo. Era bastante obvio que tenía de que todo resulte en un desastre y salir herido en el proceso. Ella no se lo había dicho, pero sabía que saldría todo bien. Su mismo hilo escarlata que _sólo ella podía ver_ le aseguraba eso. Pero prefirió guardarse ese detalle, ese chico necesitaba ganar confianza sin depender del conocimiento de ciertas cosas.

-¿Pero entonces vas a seguir guardando para ti esos sentimientos? No es bueno ni para el alma o el corazón lastimarse de esa manera- le animó con la verdad. Si seguía así jamás lograría ser feliz por completo.

Luego de unos segundos que al parecer fueron de lucha interna por parte pelinegro, éste volvió su mirada a ella. Luna podía sentir cierta determinación en esa mirada, al parecer… estaba decidido.

-Si eso logra hacer que recupere su quirk… lo haré-  
Luna sonríe.. ahora tocaba decirle algo que quizá le hiciera entrar en pánico nuevamente

-Bien, pues tienes hasta dentro de 2 días- y sin esperar su reacción se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Estaba todo bien, hasta eso último. " _¡¿2 días?!"_ No sabía qué hacer, quería más tiempo. Corrió tras ella pero ya había desaparecido en una esquina y cuando llegó… ya no estaba por ningún lado.

Entonces empezó a sentirse entre nervioso y ansioso. ¿Cómo haría para decirle lo que sentía?

 **Al día siguiente, al anochecer**

En una cama de hospital, un joven de cabellos rubios estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana. Estaba preparándose para irse ya que le habían dado el alta. Sin embargo no se sentía a gusto, ya que su futuro ahora lo veía incierto.  
Tratando de recordar esas últimas palabras, trató de ser optimista como siempre solía serlo. Pero le era difícil, dolía de muchas formas. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta. Era hora de irse. Poniéndose la campera gruesa que le habían dado antes se dispuso a irse.

Cuando salía del hospital, varios le estaban esperando. Algunos dándole ánimos y otros felicitándolo por su hazaña. Sólo había una persona que se mantenía al margen, causandole cierta incomodidad y nervios ya que era la única persona de la que ansiaba escuchar algo. Se le acercó hasta que estuvo a su lado y le ofreció la mano ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes. Tamaki tragó saliva ante aquello, " _¿A qué rayos se debe ese gesto tan repentino?"_ pensaba mientras bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba lo que hizo que Mirio pusiera los pies en la tierra. Inesperadamente y ante la creciente estupefacción de todos, incluida Nejire quien solo se limitó a quedarse allí, Mirio solo hizo un gesto para indicarle a Tamaki que le acompañara mientras emprendía el regreso a casa mientras escondía su rostro ante un inesperado sonrojo.  
Mientras caminaban, ninguno se daba cuenta, pero parecía que ambos tenían la intención de caminar despacio. Como si quisieran atesorar cada segundo antes de que la realidad los golpee. Ninguno se atrevía siquiera a decir algo. No sólo porque Mirio no sabía que excusa decir acerca de su reciente acción, sino porque Tamaki estaba pensando en mil formas en que sería rechazado y dejado de lado. Con el correr de los segundos la tensión crecía y finalmente se revienta la burbuja de incomodidad.

-Sabes… cuando estuve allí sin poder ver a nadie… comencé a pensar sobre muchas cosas- comenzó mencionando Mirio, mientras su vista se perdía en el atardecer tratando de recordar lo sucedido sin que la angustia lo domine.

Tamaki se detuvo a mirarlo, su rostro parecía contener mucha tristeza que intentaba desbordarse. Se contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo, se sentía cobarde y además… presentía que el rubio ansiaba decirle algo. Así que se quedó callado para escucharlo, es lo menos que podía hacer ahora.

Mirio respiró hondo, estaba algo indeciso sobre lo que diría a continuación. Siempre era tan impulsivo y optimista sobre las cosas, ahora no se reconocía al verse tan ansioso y a la vez temeroso de lo que podría suceder después.

-No sé qué irá a sucederme a partir de ahora, eso me inquieta y a la vez me pone bastante ansioso… no quiero pensar que no podré seguir siendo el mismo…-

Tamaki le observaba mientras iba dando pequeños pasos a la par de Mirio, quién al parecer la intranquilidad le obligó a reanudar la caminata. Quería decirle, quería decirle que todo estaría bien. Que nada cambiaría y …

-...no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo- fue lo que terminó por soltar mientras su mente se revolvía al verlo tan decaído. Y tras esas palabras que fueron soltadas, un silencio descomunal se apoderó del dos se habían quedado sin saber cómo reaccionar a esas palabras.  
De inmediato el rostro del pelinegro fue cambiando de color a un rojo muy intenso. Esto hizo que sus manos de inmediato cubriera su rostro y dándose la vuelta fue corriendo hacia el costado, ya que muy convenientemente para él, habían llegado a la casa de Tamaki.

Ni bien abrió la puerta, la cerró sin prestar atención si quiera lo que estaba sucediendo detrás suyo. Lo más rápido que pudo, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su habitación para finalmente encerrarse en ella. Cuando finalmente estuvo sólo con sus pensamientos, se arrodilló y se sentó en el piso abrazándose a sí mismo. Se sentía extremadamente avergonzado, sin pensarlo estaba a punto de irse al abismo sin pensar que hay una posibilidad de que no hubiera nada que amortiguara la caída. Con eso en mente su cuerpo lentamente comenzaba a sentirse pesado, la cara le dolía y sentía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper.

 **Mientras tanto, momentos antes**

Tras las repentinas palabras y la consecuente huida de Tamaki, no pudo más que quedarse estupefacto ante la secuencia de acontecimientos que acababan de suceder. " _Qué diablos acababa de suceder?_ no pudo sentir otra cosa que confusión ahora mismo. Miles y miles de preguntas comenzaron a asaltar su cabeza prácticamente dejando de lado toda esa angustia y tristeza que hace poco sentía. No lo sabía con certeza, pero esas palabras que había soltado Tamaki… podría jurar que tenían un significado detrás. Uno que se ansiaba por darse a conocer, uno que él quería conocer. Al verlo cerrar la puerta, sintió un intenso palpitar en el pecho, su cuerpo se tensaba como si se estuviera preparando para tomar acción. Y entonces una voz, mejor dicho un muy sutil susurro escuchó en la lejanía que podía sentir que estaba cerca suyo.

" _¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve! ¡Dile lo que querías decirle!"_

Frunció el ceño ante ese suceso tan extraño, pero entonces recordó algo acerca de ello. Un encuentro que nadie sabía que había sucedido.

-¿A qué le temes?-

escuchó que le hablaban, se volteó en la cama que yacía lentamente debido a las heridas y casi se da un susto al verla. Que alguien aparezca de la nada, aparentemente sin cruzar la puerta… era algo sumamente sospechoso.

-Tranquilo chico…- le tranquilizó Luna y sonriendo siguió indagando sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, unos ojos usualmente brillosos pero que en ese momento… carecían de ello -sólo quiero hablar contigo ¿sabes? he sabido lo ocurrido, tan sólo he venido para mostrar mi apoyo como lo dicta mi rol-

Mirio seguía a la defensiva, pero no pudo ocultar su curiosidad.

-¿Rol? ¿a qué te refieres?- cuestionó el rubio

Luna no podía decirle que le divertía ver su reacción, así que solo fue hasta la silla que usualmente ocupaban los visitantes y sentándose en ella comenzó a explicarse

-Ahora que tengo tu atención, puedo decirlo. Se que no es un momento de ensueño… lo se todo, absolutamente todo… solo vine aquí para darte… un pequeño concejo acerca de lo que sucederá ahora-

Luna quería tranquilizarlo, pero viendo como fruncía cada vez más el rostro al parecer no lo estaba logrando.. suspirando largamente pensó en como podía darle un pequeño empujón ya que no podía decirle todo… eso estaba claramente contra el reglamento. Así que se levantó nuevamente y se dispuso a largar toda la ayuda que podía dar

-No digo que te sucederán cosas malas tranquilo, sólo digo que prestes atención. Cuando menos lo esperes, "la oportunidad" de encontrar todo lo que has perdido y anhelado aparecerá y entonces…- tras dejar en pausa fue hasta la ventana para finalmente desplegar unas alas blancas y tomar impulso de vuelo terminó diciendo -...el camino escarlata será lo que te impulse a ello-

Tras lo dicho, una gran ráfaga de viento inundó la habitación obligando a Mirio cerrar los ojos y cubrirse la cara. Para cuando finalmente pudo ver… ya se había ido. 

En ese entonces no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, al final se había convencido que había sido todo un sueño, una ilusión ya que… era imposible recuperarlo. Ya todo lo daba por terminado.

Pero algo ocupó su atención. Cuando habían pasado casi cinco minutos de la repentina huida de Tamaki, algo apareció ante los ojos de Mirio. Algo fue de a poco revelándose haciendo que su corazón comenzara a palpitar cada vez más rápido.  
De su mano derecha, un fino y brillante hilo rojo se estaba asomando a su vista, este hilo era muy fino y al tacto era suave y cálido. El viento ligeramente lo hacia mecerse pero al parecer mostraba ser tan duro como un diamante. Su mente se puso en blanco, de manera casi instintiva siguió con la vista la longitud del hilo y casi pudo sentir que le daba un infarto al ver que este hilo tan hermoso y con un color tan brillante seguía su camino hasta la misma puerta donde había desaparecido el pelinegro.

La duda prácticamente la tiró por la ventana, porque en ese instante es cuando todo cobró sentido, cuando todo lo que alguna vez no tuvo significado entonces lo obtuvo, cuando esas emociones que hasta hace poco sentía y lo ahogaban se esfumaron para abrir paso a otra clase de emociones y sentimientos que habían estado latentes hasta ese instante. Sin pensarlo mucho fue corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta y golpearla bastante fuerte. Lo llamó varias veces y así hasta que al fin, la puerta se abrió tan solo un poco. Lo suficiente como para permitir que Mirio viera que era Tamaki quién estaba allí lo estaba recibiendo.

-¿Po-podrías esperar hasta mañana... si quieres decirme algo?- cuestionó el pelinegro mostrando bastante incomodidad en su tono de voz.

El rubio no dejaría pasar la oportunidad así que con un poco de fuerza logró que cediera y abriera por completo la puerta dejando que los dos pudieran verse bien de pies a cabeza.  
Temiendo que volviera a encerrarse, algo nervioso dio un paso adelante para tomar su mano haciendo que Tamaki se sobresaltara un poco. Durante unos breves segundos se miraron fijamente. El pelinegro temblaba ante la incertidumbre de qué lo tenía en mente Mirio, se sentía confundido ya que jamás lo había visto así. Fuera de su rostro depresivo de los últimos días, ahora mismo irradiaba un impulso desconocido para Tamaki. Y eso en parte lo asustaba, pero había un sentimiento aun mas grande que crecía. Su mirada por un momento creyó haberle visto brillar, como esos días anteriores a la tragedia reciente. Fue cuando el pelinegro sintió como si todo a su alrededor vibraba, a la par de un duo cardiaco que se iba acrecentando con rapidez y entonces lo escuchó de la misma persona que había anhelado escuchar hacia ya mucho tiempo

-¡Yo también quiero que estés conmigo!- rugió Mirio algo nervioso para luego mas calmado seguir soltando todo lo guardado mientras afirmaba el agarre de sus manos junto a las del pelinegro -Tú siempre estuviste conmigo, quiero que siga siendo así… eres lo único que ahora me da fuerzas para seguir adelante…- quiso seguir, tenía mucho mas para decir, pedir y agradecer pero la emoción de estar en esa situación solo logró que se detuviera y unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaran a hacer presencia en sus ojos ahora brillando con un sentimiento ahora despierto.  
Sin que Tamaki tuviera tiempo de siquiera procesar todo eso, Mirio recargo su frente en la del otro, esto hacía que el espacio entre ambos se redujera aun mas.

Tamaki podía incluso sentir su respiración y eso le incomodaba un poco pero no podía ignorar los frenéticos latidos propios y entonces fue cuando escuchó un susurro muy suave

"¡ _Sueltalo! Díselo ahora!"  
_ Eso fue suficiente para que entrara en un pequeño trance para sonreir ante tales palabras y guiado por el impulso que su mismo corazón le propinaba pudiera finalmente decirlo

-¡Tú eres quien me da las fuerzas! Siempre lo has hecho, aun si no te queda nada yo estaré a tu lado porque... - hizo una pausa para darse ánimos y poder terminar lo dicho -¡T-te amo!-

Ante esa última frase Mirio casi podría estar sufriendo un colapso. Se quedó boquiabierto ante ello. No sólo porque era inusual en Tamaki que hablara de sus propios sentimientos, sino también de la naturaleza de los mismos y hacia _quién_ estaban dirigidos. Miles de emociones se atropellaban en su interior luchando por salir, pero finalmente decidió por simplemente rodearlo en un abrazo cargado de cariño y unas pocas palabras susurradas en esa oreja tan distintiva de la persona que mas quería en el mundo.

" _Yo también, yo también te amo… "_

Luna estaba conmovida, jamás había visto un amor tan puro y genuino. Ver ese hilo, notar como su brillo se acentuaba a la par de esas palabras tan bellas, le recordaban lo hermoso de su rol.

" _Se ven taaan… adorables"_

Y casi lo olvida entonces, Estando hipnotizada viendolos desde la distancia casi olvida el porqué estaba allí. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse de tanta cursilería trató de poner un rostro serio pero no pudo evitarlo y terminó por atropellar a ambos para quedar los tres en el piso.

-¡Lo siento no quería arruinar el momento!- se disculpó de inmediato Luna mientras hacia incontables reverencias en su máxima expresión de disculpa al igual que verguenza.

Ambos le miraron fijo, uno con una evidente expresión de verguenza y el otro con una ansiedad y alivio.

Luna no sabía que decirles, se encontraba tan absorta en lo que precenció hace unos momentos que su mente estaba desordenada y sólo le salían excusas que causaban reacciones bastante graciosas en ambos.

-¡Es que era demasiado adorable! No pude evitarlo-

Mirio cambió su expresión, si ella estaba allí era por algo obvio. Ella lo notó y entonces se enderezó un poco para controlar su compostura.

-Bueno, como lo prometí… haré lo que esté en mis manos para que vuelvas a tener tu quirk de regreso. Sólo estaba por aquí para cercionarme de poder hacerlo-

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, Luna retrocedió para luego chasquear los dedos. En ese momento el hilo que los unía en destino brilló con tal fuerza que tanto Mirio como Tamaki pudieron verlo.  
Dandose la vuelta para luego desplegar unas grandes alas blancas Luna se despidió

-Tomenlo como un regalo de Navidad chicos… y no.. no me refiero a que tengas tu quirk sino a la confesión-

Y mientras ella se alejaba, podía escucharlos. Una historia, tenía su merecido final feliz.


End file.
